Hello, Another Way! -Friendship-
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Ash sabe que su viaje con Clemont, Bonnie y Serena no será para siempre, igual que con el resto de sus antiguos compañeros de viaje. Pero él ideará como siempre pasar y aprovechar el tiempo juntos, e incluso descubrir porque se muestra frío ante las despedidas siempre.


Hola! Sé que no he estado mucho por acá, pero...es que la escuela me está matando cómo no tiene idea O.O Pero en fin, acá estoy. Este fic nació de una canción llamada _"Hello Another Way"_ de una banda japonesa llamada "**the brilliant green"**. Bueno, explico; con este fic quiero explorar más la amistad del equipo porque he me quedado pensando, muchos han visto que desde la despedida de Ash con Misty y Brock, ya no sufre mucho las demás despedidas, pero como la canción habla de amistades duraderas y la posibilidad de separarse, pues rápidamente me acordé de Ash.

Aparte, he visto que las guerras de shipping están fuertes, por lo que no quise enfocarme en algún shipping en sí; ni siquiera en el Geekchic que es mi favorito de XY, acá hay de todo, y sí, incluso Amourshipping, pero no del que piensan xD Quiero explorar la pura amistad en el equipo y darles una idea de mi teoría del por qué Ash ya no resiente mucho las despedidas.

Como sea, en mi página dejaré la canción y la letra completa, por si quieren pedírmelos, adelante, pueden hacerlo :) Como sea...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>"Pokémon" y la canción "Hello Another Way - Sorezore no Basho" de the brilliant green no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello, Another Way! – Friendship<strong>_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

><p>Durante el transcurso de tu vida, pasan miles de cosas…entre ellas, es que encuentras amigos. Puede que no duren para siempre, pero siempre estarán a tu lado, no importa qué…<p>

Era un hermoso día en Kalos. Nuestros héroes estaban descansando del largo viaje que debían recorrer por conseguir que Ash tuviera las seis medallas restantes para que él pudiera concursar en la Liga Kalos.

Clemont cocinaba, mientras que Bonnie y Serena atendían a Dedenne y Fennekin, respectivamente. Ash estaba al lado de Pikachu, contemplando su entorno. A sus amigos.

–¿Sabes Pikachu? –le chico a su pokemon. –Ellos son mis mejores amigos pero…no quiero imaginarme cómo será cuando ellos tengan que partir y todos volvamos a nuestras vidas.

–¿Pika?

–No, no es eso. Es sólo que siempre duele cuando nuestros amigos se van y nosotros debemos volver a Pueblo Paleta y…ya sabes, la rutina de siempre. –en eso, Ash se quedó pensando. –No sé por qué hasta ahora me doy cuenta que siempre hago lo mismo.

–Pikachu… –Pikachu frunció el ceño.

–Cómo sea –Ash acarició el pelaje de la rata amarilla. –¿Sabes? Yo pienso que hay qué hacer lo que siempre hacemos…Vivir cada momento con ellos como si fuera el último. ¿Recuerdas cuando siempre hacíamos eso en nuestros viajes? Fiestas, diversiones.

–¡Pika! –exclamó.

–¿Qué propones?

–¡Pika, pikachu! –Pikachu señaló la mochila de Ash. –Pika, pika.

–Ah, esa era mi bolsa de malvaviscos… –se quejó Ash. –Pero en fin, creo que valdrá la pena, después compraremos otra. ¿Recuerdas cuando May intentó cocinar un malvavisco y se le quemó? Max no paró de burlarse de ella.

–Pika –Pikachu soltó una risita.

–Y cuando Piplup, para hacer enojar a Dawn exageró en el Rayo Burbuja para arruinar su cabello. También cuando Brock se enamoró de una chica, tanto que olvidó cocinar y Dawn tuvo que ayudarle.

–Pika, pikachu.

–Y cuando por accidente, por treparse en las lianas, Iris derribó a Cilan. No comprendí por qué su sonrojo cuando ella quedó encima de él. –Ash rió, luego de nuevo se quedó pensando. –En fin, todos los buenos momentos que pasaremos con ellos.

–¡Ash! –se escuchó la voz de Serena acercándose. –¿No ayudarás con la comida?

–Ah, de hecho. –Ash se acercó a Clemont y Serena lo siguió. –Deja que yo prepare la comida.

–¿Tú cocinas? –cuestionó el líder de gimnasio.

–Mamá me enseñó, necesitaría arreglármelas solo en mis viajes. Pero nunca me creí lo suficientemente bueno como mis amigos o tú.

–¿Amigos? –preguntó la pequeña rubia. –¿Tuviste más amigos cocineros?

–¿No les he hablado de Brock y Cilan?

–No –Serena se intrigó.

–Ah, les contaré mientras cocino. –Ash se acercó a la cacerola donde se preparaba una sopa.

Los tres miraron a Ash ¿Qué pretendía?

–Bien –Ash tomaba los ingredientes necesarios para la sopa. –A Brock lo conocí en mi primer viaje, era líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada. Luego de mi primera batalla de gimnasio contra él empezamos a viajar juntos. Estuvo conmigo por años, es como un hermano mayor para mí.

Con las anécdotas de Ash, sus tres nuevos pokemon sonreían, felices. También los pokemon presentes ahí sonreían.

–Luego de viajar por años por Kanto, Hoenn y Sinnoh regresó a Kanto para convertirse en Doctor Pokémon. Él era un gran criador pero después cambió de opinión y espero el día en que él pueda cumplir su sueño. Cilan, bueno…fue casi lo mismo. Él era el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Gres en Unova. Me enfrenté a él y a sus hermanos en mi primera batalla en Unova. Viajamos juntos por las Islas Decolora y por Unova.

–Ah, qué bien –Clemont podía sentir algo en sus palabras. ¿Interés? ¿Apatía?

Celos.

–¿Y sólo viajabas con ellos, Ash? –preguntó la pequeña niña curiosa.

–No, en mi primer viaje con Brock, me acompañó Misty.

–Hace mucho que no la mencionas, Ash –Serena cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño. Hablar de la primera chica en la vida de Ash (de algún modo) era algo incómodo para Serena.

–Claro que no siempre fuimos Brock, Misty y yo. Una vez Brock se quedó en las Islas Naranja con la Profesora Ivy pero después regresó. Nunca supeo por qué.

–¿Te quedaste solo con Misty, entonces? –los celos de Clemont se volvían una instantánea picardía. Los de Serena se mantenían.

–Sólo por…algunas horas. Luego se nos unió un chico llamado Tracey, A él si lo veo seguido, después de nuestro viaje, se quedó cómo aprendiz del Profesor Oak en Pueblo Paleta, él es observador Pokémon. Siempre cuida a mis pokémon, también es genial.

–¡Observador Pokémon, eso sería genial! –se impresionó el rubio.

–En Hoenn viajé con Brock, May y Max. May y Max eran hijos del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Petarsburgo. May es una gran coordinadora y creo que a estas alturas Max ya debio empezar su viaje Pokémon.

–Ah, yo quiero iniciar mi viaje Pokémon con Dedenne.

–Dedenne –señaló el pequeño pokemon de Bonnie.

–Sí, también viajé con Dawn. También era una coordinadora. Ella fue como la hermana que jamás tuve.

–Ah, qué lindo –Serena se espantaba cada vez más.

–Con todos ellos tuve buenas memorias. –Ash vigiló que la sopa estaba lista. –Serena, está lista.

–Bueno –Serena tomó la cuchara y entonces la probó. –Está salada, Ash.

–Lo siento mucho. –Clemont también saboreó la sopa. –Ash, deja que haga la sopa.

–Te ayudo –se ofreció Serena, luego de irse al lado de Clemont. Entonces, el rubio se sonrojó.

–¡Ash, síguenos contando sobre tus amigos! –brincaba la pequeña rubia, al igual que su Dedenne.

–Pues…ahm…recuerdo muchas anécdotas. En Kanto, por ejemplo, en Pueblo Lavanda, Pikachu y yo encontramos a un Gengar y…

Y así estuvo Ash contando anécdotas e historias por horas y horas, o al menos mientras Serena y Clemont preparaban la comida juntos. Entonces, a la hora de la comida:

–Entonces, Gligar evolucionó a Gliscor y me salvó –terminó de decir Ash mientras comía las bolitas de arroz que Clemont cocinó. –Fue genial.

–¡Que emocionante!

–Sí… –entonces, Ash se quedó pensando. –Oigan, ¿Les gustan los malvaviscos asados?

–Sí ¿Por qué? –preguntó Serena. No obtuvo respuesta verbal, sólo…la sonrisa de Ash.

* * *

><p>En la noche, cuando el cielo estaba oscuro, las tiendas de campaña estaban listas. En el centro del campamento estaba la fogata, los entrenadores y los pokémon estaban reunidos: Chespin, Bunnelby, Fennekin, Hawlucha, Froakie, Fletchinder, Dedenne, Pikachu…todos estaban ahí. Ash estaba sacando los malvaviscos, Serena y Fennekin hacían la fogata, y Clemont estaba con Bonnie sentados alrededor de la fogata.<p>

–Así que…¿Tú conoces muchas regiones, eh Ash? –preguntó Clemont. –¿Cómo son las Islas Naranja?

–Ah, es un lugar hermoso. Allí tuve un Lapras.

–¿Un Lapras? –Serena también prestaba atención a los relatos de Ash. Eran fascinantes, él exploraba el mundo y conocía casi cada rincón de este. –¿Tuviste un Lapras?

–Exacto, pero luego encontró una manada de Lapras y lo dejé ir. Me entristeció un poco pero…creo que en parte de esto se trata la amistad, cuando los amigos se van, debes dejarlos ir.

–Por cierto, Ash. –Clemont tomó el primer malvavisco, una varilla y acercó el dulce al fuego. –Me imagino que ha de ser doloroso despedirse de alguien con el que has estado viajando por mucho tiempo.

–Ah, eso –Pikachu se acercó en cuanto vio como la animada expresión de Ash se apagaba poco a poco. Ash pudo aprender a ser frío en las despedidas, a no resentirlas por mucho tiempo…pero los sentimientos podrían florecer en cualquier momento. –Después de que Misty y Brock se fueron, sufrí mucho. Tuve que hablarlo con mamá, casi lloro cuando eso pasó; porque…eran mis mejores amigos y…me rompía el corazón, tuve que aprender a aceptar que siempre pasaba esto. Que todos debíamos tomar caminos separados en algún momento.

Entonces, la pareja de hermanos y la futura Performer Pokémon bajaron la miradfa, pensando en qué pasaría cuando ese día llegara, cómo todo cambiaría radicalmente si dejaran de ver a Ash…todos y cada uno de ellos habían formado un lazo especial con Ash, pero no solo era Ash el centro de todo, como sería la vida de los hermanos sin el encanto de Serena, como sería la vida de la chica sin la ternura y hermandad de Bonnie y sin la inteligencia y carisma de Clemont… Ash pudo ver como con un simple comentario los terminó por deprimir a todos, entonces, Pikachu asintió con la cabeza, el morocho sonrió:

_**Yesterday, gekkou no kanata ni  
>Ukarete makarete ita kke oh...<br>Say hello, sore demo ima wa mae e to susumou  
>Totsuzen tatoe hitoribotchi ni natte shimattemo<strong>_

_**(Entonces, se han divertido mucho ayer**_

_**Allá, durante la luz de luna**_

_**Diré "Hola". Vamos a retomar lo que dejamos pendiente aquella noche**_

_**Incluso si algún día nos tendremos que separar)**_

Los tres se sorprendieron de escuchar a Ash cantar así. Si sabían que tenía una gran voz pero jamás se imaginaban que así…los Pokémon se acercaron a sus respectivos entrenadores y entonces, aclamaban al entrenador, incluso Fletchinder, Hawlucha y Froakie.

–Ash –cuestionó Serena. –¿Qué fue eso?

–Ah, esto. –sonrió. –May y Max me enseñaron esta canción en un viaje, fue cuando Misty nos acompañó. ¿Saben? Sí, algún día tendremos que separarnos pero…creo que no importa. Mientras estemos juntos podremos pasar muchas cosas juntos ¿No creen?.

Aunque los compañeros de Ash se mostraban aturdidos, al final compartieron miradas, una canción no iba a dañarlos ¿O sí?

–¡Canta el resto y te seguiremos, hermano Ash! –rogaba la pequeña Bonnie con mucha alegría, seguida por su Dedenne.

–Seguro –respondió amablemente el pelinegro.

_**Machi wo mioroshi warau mahou tsukai to aoi tori  
>Gensou no hana wo nageta shinku no sora ni inori wo mune ni<strong>_

_**(El mago que observa el pueblo, riendo junto a su ave azul**_

_**Él lanza una flor espejismo hacía un cielo carmesí y reza)**_

_**Let's sing a song! Hello! Another way!  
>Anata no sora itsu no hi ka tatoe hanaretemo<br>Ai shiteru wa big kiss for my friends! itsumo mikata yo.**_

_**(¡Vamos a cantar una canción! ¡Hola, nuevo camino!**_

_**Aún si algún día debo dejarlos**_

_**Siempre seremos amigos, Un gran abrazo para decirles que los quiero).**_

Cuando Ash se detuvo, empezaron a cantar con él. Ya sabían algo de la letra y decidieron seguirlo:

_**Yeah, sing a song! Hello! Another life!  
>Itsuka wa tabi datte iku sorezore no basho e<br>Demo ima wa soba ni ite...megurikuru sono toki made**_

_**(¡Si, vamos a cantar una canción! ¡Hola, nueva vida!**_

_**Algún día tendremos que detener nuestro viaje, cada uno a su propio destino**_

_**Pero por ahora, estén a mi lado hasta que ese día llegue)**_

–¡Es hermosa Ash! –señaló Serena, sonrojada.

–¡Sí, por ahora vivamos juntos lo que nos falta!

–La cosa es que, no sólo duele cuando nos separamos de nuestros pokemon por algún motivo, porque son compañeros de viaje y despegarte de tus compañeros de viaje, duele.

Después, los entrenadores y los pokemon compartieron un gran abrazo grupal. Sin embargo, empezó a oler a quemado, eran el malvavisco de Clemont, que se había derretido por soltar la varilla al fuego.

–¡Ah, por Dios! –gritó el chico. Luego, todos empezaron a reír.

Sí, el día de la separación dolería pero…mientras ese día estuviera lejos, nada iba a importar, sólo lograr sus sueños y lograrlos juntos, por eso Ash sabía que siempre iban a estar sus amigos para verlo convertirse en maestro Pokémon.

_**FIN**__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Como diría este tipo...Tierno: <em>Alright! <em>¿Qué les pareció? Honestamente, imaginarme a Rica Matsumoto (Ash), Yuuki Kaji (Clemont) , Mariya Ise (Bonnie) y Mayuki Makiguchi (Serena) cantar esta canción sería gracioso pero me gustaría escuchar eso. En fin, debo explicar algunas cosas; como dije, pensé en Ash con esta canción y ahí está, segundo, la canción dije que se la enseñó May y Max por que la vocalista de the brilliant green es nada más y nada menos que Tomoko Kawase (Tommy february6 quien cantó el tema ending en japones de la película 7 de Pokémon) así que se me ocurrió, pero en fin.

Por cierto, tuve que traducir la canción, encontré la letra en inglés y yo la estuve traduciendo, si, aún soy mala para esto xD

Si hay fans de La Leyenda de Korra por acá; espero que puedan leer la versión paralela que es **"Hello, Another Way! - Happiness -" **(Pero les advierto, contiene spoilers del libro 3)

Ya, como sea; dije que les daría de todo: Amourshipping, Sitruunashipping (Ash x Bonnie...sí, existe aunque ni sé por qué) Diodeshipping (Ash x Clemont, este también existe y soy feliz por eso :3), Geekchicshipping, en fin, de todo. Sobre los recuerdos de Ash, es que no pude acordarme de muchos así que inventé algunos que me hubiera gustado ver en la serie. Como sea, mis evaluaciones parciales todavía no son, por lo tanto me verán mucho por acá :3

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
